Little Maconie
by SilentPatronus
Summary: Jac and Jonny argue over baby names. One-shot


**This was something I started a while ago but I've only just got round to finishing it.**

* * *

"Donald?" Jonny asked hopefully. He and Jac had been discussing the procedure of naming their child. They had decided they didn't want to know the gender and were therefore made to consider both male and female names. Jonny had taken this as his opportunity to let out some steam.

"Donald? As in Donald Duck? No, no way. We are not having any of that Scottish crap I am not having my child getting bullied because their father wanted a name that reminds people of a duck." Jac retorted. She knew Jonny was an idiot but this was unreal. He could be as much of an idiot as he wanted but when it got to their child that was not fair. His child should never suffer because of him.

Jonny smirked a little. He knew this was going to be a difficult process both he and Jac were highly opinionated. He smirked a little which turned into a grin. Jac looked at him accusingly, "what now?"

"Promise you'll give it some thought?"

Jac raised her eyebrows, "If it's necessary although I'll still come to the same conclusion so I could just save you time right now. Get the hint." Whatever he suggested would probably something completely scanalous.

"Come on Jac, this baby is as much mine as it is yours." Jonny persisted.

"I'll make sure it's your last if you're not careful." A small smile had crept over Jac's face. As much as she hated to admit it she loved these conversations with Jonny, the past few months he had been so overprotective of her and had already started referring to the noticeable bump as "Little Maconie" which Jac was not at all impressed with. Despite her protestations there was little she could do. He deserved his credit, he'd stuck by her, maybe a little too much, he was like a lost puppy sometimes as he had no idea what he was doing. He was just as clueless as she was with this whole pregnancy situation.

"You wouldn't dare." Jonny said slowly studying Jac's face looking for a hint of a smile.

"Wouldn't I, can you really be so sure?" He was unconvinced and was too worried to respond back directly. He drew attention to the baby naming process once again in a deliberate attempt to avoid the subject.

"I was thinking.." He began.

"What have I told you about that." Jac gave him a glance.

"Har, har. Funny. So..." he continued again, "How about Jonny Jr?" He looked at Jac with pleading eyes. He had been building up to this. He had to suggest his more radical ideas first so that this option seemed marginally better.

Jac just stared at him. "That's a joke, right?"

"What's wrong with him being named after his Dad? A wee Jonny Maconie."

"Are you for real? Don't even bring that up again, Jonny will not even be on the maybe list. As for the Maconie part, my child will be a Naylor." Jac raised her voice.

"You're being nameist!" Jonny barked.

"Nameist? Come on Maconie learn some real English."

Jonny narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong with our baby becoming a Maconie anyway? He should be proud of his Scottish heretidge."

Jac just shook her head. She was sure that the child was going to become a Maconie because she knew how much it meant to Jonny but she was never going to tell him this. She would make sure that she fought until the very last day. She would make him wait. He'd have to prove that their child should be a Maconie.

"And if it's a girl Agnes."

"You call that a name?" She questioned him. "Carry on like this and you will have no say at all."

"You can't do that. I'm the father."

"Shall we ask Maureen what she thinks of Donald and Agnes?" Jonny looked down and smirked. It took a moment for Jac to catch on. "You've been winding me up?"

"Took you a while." He joked. Mo had persuaded him to create some fun out of something which was going to be a difficult task anyway and he loved Jac's facial reactions when she was angry so he just couldn't resist. "I was being serious about the Maconie part though." He said seriously.

"And I was being serious about you not being able to father anymore children. This is not a laughing matter Jonny. If this whole thing is a joke to you then…"

"Come on Jac I was only messing around."

"So what names were you really thinking?" she asked him quietly. Secretly hoping that he was going to be reasonable she poised prepared to hear him out.

"Well," he began. "For a girl I like Rosie and for a boy Michael. Mikey for short."

"Mikey? No. Michael?" She was sitting there weighing up her options. To be honest the names he'd mentioned there weren't half bad. She preferred Rose and was not at all keen on 'Mikey' as a nickname but was relucatant to rule them out straight away especially as the chances on them agreeing on another name were slim.

"I'll think about it." She said with a small smile.

"But I still prefer Jonny Jr." he added. Jac just stared at him horrified.

* * *

**I'm sorry guys but I just had to do the whole Michael/Rosie thing. ;) Forgive me.**


End file.
